


Coffee At Two

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [37]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: John's too used to this to even care any more, M/M, Prompt Fic, introductions don't go as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bondlock</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee At Two

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked for fluff but I kind of did this instead?

John knew he recognised the man at the counter of the coffee shop, he just couldn’t place him. He frowned, watching the man flash the barrista a flirty smile before taking his coffee. He tried to use Sherlock’s methods; wide, confidant stance, cropped military haircut, stiff but graceful movements, obviously someone from the army, but John had met plenty of people from the forces. The man did a quick sweep of the shop, eyes lingering on John; a smirk began to form on his lips. It suddenly twigged in John. He grinned back.

"Captain Watson!" the man said, settling into the seat opposite John.

"Commander Bond, small world."

"It is indeed. Back in England for long?"

"Honourable discharge. G.S.W., I’m useless now."

Bond’s eyes widened. “Wow. So what are you doing now?"

"Part time at a surgery, and running across London after my genius boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?! You? Since when do you bat for the other team?"

John chuckled into his coffee. “Oh I don’t. It’s just the one."

Bond smiled. “I understand. My partner was much too captivating, I’m not sure I had a choice."

"You too?"

"You’d understand if you met him."

"Same with mine… I’ll show you mine if you show me yours."

Bond laughed. “Certainly. Shall we meet tomorrow?"

"Here? Two o’clock?"

"Perfect. Anyway, I should be on my way. It was good bumping into you, John."

John got to his feet as Bond did, reaching across the table to shake his hand. “You too, James. See you tomorrow."

— —

Sherlock knew within ten seconds of John arriving home. “Bumped into an old friend? Someone from the military? Army-"

"Navy. We had a mission together. He’s a good guy."

"Dull."

"We’re going for coffee tomorrow."

Sherlock waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t care."

"No, we. Me and you. He wants to meet you."

"Why?!"

John shrugged, collapsing down in his armchair. “Because. He’s bringing his partner."

"John, you know the tedium of social niceties rots my brain."

"Stop being dramatic."

Sherlock huffed, rolling to face the back of the sofa.

— —

Bond didn’t so much as request Q’s presence at coffee the next day as he did order it. Q just looked at his lover incredulously before nodding.

"Very well. Old friend?"

"Met in the forces, my last mission, he saved my life."

Q smiled. “I’d better thank him then. What did my hero do?"

"He’s a doctor. Patched me up after getting stabbed."

"Shall I order flowers?"

Bond laughed, clipping Q round the back of the head as he moved to the kitchen. “Don’t be a twat."

— —

Bond and Q were the first to arrive at the café, ordering their drinks and sitting in a booth in the corner. Q was blissfully content, his arm hooked through Bond’s.

"This is nice."

Bond nodded, pressing a kiss to Q’s temple. “Yes."

"They’re late."

"They are… Don’t shout at them."

Q scowled. “You know how I feel about tardiness."

"I’m sure they have a good reason… Wait… They’re here!" Bond jumped to his feet, meeting John halfway, the two men grinning and pulling the other into a brotherly handshake shoulder-pat hug. Bond motioned to the table, sitting down, the two men sitting opposite. The old friends were too distracted greeting each other they didn’t notice their partners scowling.

"I’m sorry we’re late, he can be a real diva sometimes."

James chuckled. “It’s fine… Anyway, this is-"

"Felix."

"Sherlock."

Watson and Bond snapped their heads to look at their partners, eyes wide.

"Heard from mummy, recently?" Q asked. Sherlock’s lip twitched.

"Of course not. Ask Mycroft."

"Ex army doctor?"

"Secret agent?"

"Isn’t he a little… human for you?"

"Isn’t he a little young for you?"

Q’s lips curled downwards. “He’s forty-five."

"Wasn’t Michael over fifty?"

"No. He wasn’t."

"Wait, wait," James urged. “You two already know each other?"

John sighed. “Are there any more brothers I need to know about?"

Sherlock smirked. “Just Felix. Or Q as he goes by now."

"Brothers? Well, what are the chances," Bond chuckled. John forced a smile.

"This has to be one of the biggest plots twist of my life… And we thought we were scarily similar back in the forces!"

Bond just smirked, taking a sip of his coffee, watching the brothers out of the corner of his eye, wondering if they’d explode before he got to finish his drink.

“So how much more ostentatious have you become since you assumed the role of a letter?” Sherlock scathed. Q barely blinked.

“Someone’s feeling catty. Did Mrs Hudson bin your fox intestines? Or was human toes?”

John sighed, grabbing his drink and stood up, looking pointedly at Bond. “Let’s get another table, this is going to go on for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't subscribe to the headcanon that Bond and Watson were old army buds, simply because Watson was in the TA and Bond was in the Navy, but I tried to twine their lives together for the sake of this fic.  
> This does, however, include my headcanon that Q likes older guys.


End file.
